Found
by Lill5680
Summary: Having no hope left, Levi needs a little nudge in the right direction by a stranger to get him back on his feet.


Found

 **Summary: Having no hope left, Levi needs a little nudge in the right direction by a stranger to get him back on his feet.**

 **Found**

When people tell you that life is difficult, they aren't lying. Each individual experiences their own troubles, some, worse than others. What people will say after you've had these crash into you, is that everything will get better, and to just keep going. How can you possibly still have hope, when everything you love, is gone?

Living on the streets wasn't my preferred place to live, but I didn't exactly have much of a choice. A simple drunk driver is all it takes to rip away the people you need most. A monster, destroys the ones you fell back on for help. My name is Levi, that's all you need to know, and my hope had been ripped when my parents' lives were taken by a drunk driver. The rest of my hope was destroyed by a devilish monster whom had murdered my two best friends.

I had been living in an apartment with my friends at the time; helping each other to pay the rent. When they were killed, I was kicked out of the place for not having enough to pay the rent since I had been fired from my job because of technology. What would the wise person say to me, now that my devastation has arrived? There's nothing left for me anymore, life just seems to destroy everything you happened to live for.

At this moment, at around midday, I was resting against a building on the side of the road. A metal cup was placed in front of me containing a few silver and gold coins. I was forced to live the life of a bum: begging on the side of the road. When had everything fallen to this point?

Each person that passed by didn't spare a single glance towards me; if anything, they avoided my hopeless form entirely. Walking as far from me as possible without walking on the road. They didn't understand the pain of losing everything. They didn't understand how it feels to be left hopeless and hollow with no home or money.

There was this one person though. I couldn't tell what gender they were, but I guess that doesn't matter anyway. They had passed me a few times now, each time hesitating as they slowed down in front of me. Now, they had settled for leaning against the brick wall beside me. Either they liked the style, or weren't too well off, because they were wearing ripped, tight jeans that were clearly not brought like that, and a red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a black shirt underneath.

They slid down the wall then, now sitting next to me and out the corner of my eye, I could see them take a deep breath and open their mouth, obviously getting ready to speak to me.

"How long have you been on the streets?" Their voice didn't sound feminine, nor masculine, just making it more difficult to decipher their gender. I thought that maybe if I don't reply, they would leave, but after a minute or so of silence, that didn't seem to be the case.

"About a week. I don't even know anymore." I see them nod in my peripheral vision and they speak up again.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Oh, I thought they'd ask something personal, like how I ended up in this dump or something.

"I can't remember that one either." They seem to frown, probably feeling a bit put off at my monotone voice. I had forgotten how to be truly happy when my parents had died and not shown any emotion since my friends died.

"Did you want to go get lunch with me? I'll pay of course." That wasn't such a bad idea, but are they sure they'd actually want to do that? "I'm positive that I want to, don't worry." I must have said that out loud.

"Ah, sure then." We both stand up, me picking up my sad, empty mug, and we head off to the coffee shop down the road.

We had gotten a sandwich each and a drink to go with it and were sitting at a table across from each other when they had spoken up again.

"Ah, I know it's not really my business, but how did you end up homeless?" I swallow the food in my mouth before answering.

"My parents are dead and my best friends that I was sharing an apartment with were murdered. I couldn't pay the rent myself so I was kicked out. I was also fired from my job because of technology." The brunet looks taken aback by the abruptness of my story and deflates a bit in their seat.

"You've lost all hope haven't you?" They can see right through me. I nod my head in a form of 'yes' as reply and they continue. "I was in a similar position to you. My mother had passed away from cancer when I was young and my father thought that his work was more important than paying attention to me. When I reached 18 he kicked me out, saying that I needed to pay for myself since I was an adult now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Why are they opening themselves up and displaying everything in front of a stranger when they seem like they are fine?

"I'm telling you this because even though I had no hope and was left on the streets, I've made it back and I'm living fine now. Life truly does get better, even when everything seems so pointless. If you don't fight, you can't win." Seeing someone that has had the same experiences as me, actually does light a spark of hope for once.

"Perhaps I could ask these guys if they have a job open?"

Setting down the last box of my stuff that was in storage, I nod to myself at my work. After 6 months of living on the streets and working at the café, I finally saved up enough money to afford my own apartment and be able to pay for everything.

That person that had helped me – Eren as they had said – was right. If you don't fight, you can't win. Things truly do get better, sometimes you just need a little nudge in the right direction first.

 **A/N Hey guys! This is a short story that I wrote for an English test and it got me 9/10. The one mark was because I didn't end it in a way that had a sense of completion. I've left it how I wrote it to submit, so I know where I've gone wrong and don't need any fixing feedback. Hope you enjoy my tiny one-shot!**


End file.
